Bella El Protector
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Dreams don't come true right? Wrong! Bella Swan, a telepath with a destiny, starts getting disturbing dreams after she meets Edward Cullen. What she doesn't know is that the dreams are just the first signs of her destiny. Better than sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story Bella and Edward can both read minds. And that's all I remember. I wrote this story a long time ago in some notebooks but I had lost them and just recently found them. So just read it and see if you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

Forks high school. Probably the smallest school I've ever seen or heard of. It's only populated with 900 people the most. The smaller the better. I'm a telepath so the less kids the better. Over the years I've lost many of friends because of there thoughts.

So I have around five to six friends. And a boyfriend his name is Mike. I like Mike…a lot so o always keep out of his head. As for my friends there's: Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, and Ben.

We aren't that close, my best friend is Angela, she doesn't judge me and she knows my secret. We're our own little group but not exactly popular but we're not losers either. I was in my second period Chemistry class talking to Angela. We were having time to catch up while Ms. U caught up on grading papers.

Angela and I had finished the day before so we were chatting about our plans that were coming up. "There meeting up tomorrow at seven at the old town library," she told me.

The desks were in groups of four, it was Angela and I and two sophomores next to us. "What do you mean by _there_? Your not going?" I asked doodling on my notebook next to me.

"Ben and I have a date," she looked down and blushing.

I smiled, "Aww, how cute. Where you guys going?"

She straightened up in her seat, "La Bella Italia in Port Angeles."

_God she's hott_, someone's thought broke through my wall making me drop my pencil on the floor.

I sighed, I hated when someone thought stupid like that. I looked down at the pencil. The guy in the group next to us picked it up and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I murmured before looking back at Angela. She started talking to me again but I got temporarily distracted by the guy's face. Why hadn't I noticed him before? He's absolutely gorgeous. "Sorry Angela," I turned away from him and looked back at her, "What did you say?"

I wasn't entirely concentrated on her; I wanted to take a peek at his pale skin and bronze colored hair.

"I _said_ are you going? Mike is," she was finishing off her homework from another class.

"What are they doing they going to do there?" I asked not really wanting to go.

"Actually there meeting someone there. They wan to see if he'll be part of the group," she whispered. If someone wanted to join our little group they had to ask permission first. Yeah I know weird.

"I guess I'll go. But only because I don't want them to scare the poor guy away," I pointed out. The bell rang making us jump. We collect our stuff and headed out the class.

(Friday 6:45pm)

I parked my truck in front of the thick forest. I got out and pulled my coat on tighter. I walked through the forest careful not to trip. I made it through the forest and walked over to my friends.

They had there backs to me as I walked up to them. I stopped next to Mike, "Hey guys." I looked in front of me to see the gorgeous guy from chemistry class.

"Hey Bella," they all said back. "This is Edward Cullen. He just joined our group," Jessica said happily.

_He's mine, Swan!_ Both Lauren and Jessica thought at the same time.

I was a bit surprised sense it sounded like they thought I'd be able to hear their thoughts. I looked back at Edward and smiled, "Welcome to the group."

He had his hands tucked into his front pockets and rocked back on his heels, "Thanks."

I looked back at the gang, "Okay guys lets have some fun," Mike suggested. He took out spray paint bottles and handed them to the rest.

"Mike, what are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"We're having fun babe," he pointed the bottle towards me to take.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head, "I'm not doing it." He shrugged and handed Edward the bottle. Edward took it but didn't start vandalizing the old public library. I stood there glaring at them in fury there thoughts bouncing off inside my head.

_She's such a wimp. Mike should dump her for me._ –Jessica

_I want Edward for me. He is so yummy!_ –Lauren

_I hope they break up so I can go out with her_ –Tyler

_Hope we don't get caught_ –Eric

I didn't read Mike's mind and I wasn't bothering with Edward's. Edward stood beside me and watched. "I'm sorry. We usually don't do this sort of thing," I said turning to him. He didn't even look at me; he was looking at the woods beside us. The one I didn't come from. That's when I heard the sirens, "Oh shit! Cops are coming!"

They all threw there cans and ran on the opposite direction of the cops. I followed and soon caught up. I was ahead of Mike and Lauren when I tripped over a tree trunk. I fell to the ground on my hands and tried to get up. As soon as I put weight on my right ankle I yelled in pain and fell to the floor again.

Lauren passed me without even thinking twice about me. Mike was coming up, "Mike help me out of here," I pleaded.

He was about to help but then heard the dogs barking near by, "Sorry babe. Gotta go." And he left me there. I stared at his figure ceasing away astonished. I felt tears of betrayal and anger roll down my cheeks. I heard a noise from in front of me and quickly turned around.

It was Edward. "Just leave me here. You don't need to get busted," I said wiping my face with the back of my hands.

"Don't be silly," he lifted me up and started running. We made it out of the forest to see my truck left by its self. He slid me into the passenger's seat, I gave him my keys, and we took off.

Luckily my dad had bought me a brand new engine for my birthday. My truck may look old but it drives like new. "Where are we going?" I asked as I realized we had already passed my street.

"To the hospital. My dad's a doctor he can take care of your ankle," his voice was so soothing I could swear the throbbing in my ankle stopped. We got to the hospital in less than five minutes. He got out and quickly but gently lifted me out of the truck.

"Thanks Edward. But you don't have to carry me I'm not that light," although it probably looked like it when he carried me.

"Bella your very light for you age," he replied not looking at me but looking straight ahead. "Where's my father?" Edward asked kindly to the receptionist.

_Whoa, how does he do that? Damn he's so gorgeous! Who's the chick?_ She thought. "In his office."

I rolled my eyes and glared ahead. We entered a large office with a hospital bed in the corner and the desk in the center of the room.

The man behind the desk was tall, blonde, pale (like most people in this town) and beautiful. He also had topaz eyes like his son. "Carlisle can you help my friend Bella please?" Edward asked politely. Friend? So then we were friends? He set me on the bed gently.

This is so weird, I hardly know these people. Carlisle smiled at me before extending his hand, "I'm Dr. Cullen. You can call me Carlisle. What seems to be the problem Bella?"

I smiled back, "I think I twisted my ankle." He lifted my leg, gently slipped off my converse, and started touching parts of my ankle. He touched an area that made me cringe and sent my heart flying from the pain.

"I'm pretty sure you fractured a bone but I'm going to have to take x-rays to make sure it's not broken," he gently helped me into a wheelchair. After they finished taking the x-rays they put me back in Carlisle's office.

I was accompanied by Edward, "When did you move here?" I asked.

"Around two weeks ago but I barely started attending school last week."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks again…for helping me when no one else would. Not even my _ex_-boyfriend."

He came and sat next to me, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm surprised Lauren didn't help you."

I laughed, "Lauren? Please she absolutely loathes me." He took my hand lightly and stroked the back of my palm with his thumb.

**A/N: OoO sensual! LOL! Now I still don't remember what happens so just read to find out! Please Review!**


	2. five days

**Chapter 2**

_He took my hand lightly and stroked the back of my palm with his thumb._

His skin was icy cold. "Then why do you hang around with them?"

I was shocked at how long it took me to come up with an answer, "For Angela. She's my best friend." Dr. Cullen stepped into the office right then.

"I was right. You fractured your ankle bone." Oh goody crutches. He wrapped my foot up and gave me crutches. I showed Edward directions to my house, "Wait. How will you get home?"

He helped me out of my truck, "I don't live too far from here. I'll walk."

I opened the door to my house, "Bella?" it was my dad Charlie.

"Yeah it's me," I opened the door wider for Edward, "Come on in." He waited for me to get in first then came in himself.

"What happened?" Charlie asked helping me to the couch.

"I fractured my ankle bone. Dad this is Edward Cullen. He helped me to the hospital and his father fixed me up." Charlie shook hands with Edward, _Whoa cold skin, _he thought.

Edward quickly withdrew his hand. "Thanks for helping my daughter," my dad said.

"Anytime sir," he replied back with a smile. "Well I've got to get going. See you Monday Bella," he handed me the pain killers his father prescribed.

"See ya Edward."

As soon as Edward left my father turned on me, "I saw you out there young lady. What do you think you were doing?" Oops did I forget to mention my dad was a cop.

"I didn't know they were planning to do it dad. I told them it was wrong but they didn't care," I said truthfully.

There was a knock at the door. My dad got up and answered it, "It's for you. I'll be upstairs."

Mike stepped into the living room as my dad headed to his room. "What the _hell_ do you want Mike?" I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Bella," he walked towards me.

"No! You left me there for the dogs to drag in–literally! It's over Mike. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. And I'm out of the group!"

My dad came downstairs as a warning for him to leave. He turned away and left. I sighed in relief, "Finally." My dad helped me upstairs into my room. I changed into pajamas and looked out the window. I suddenly felt watched. I tried to check if there was anyone out there with my power but I just felt a blank void somewhere in my backyard.

I shrugged it off and drifted to sleep with the pain killer. My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room. I sat up and looked at the time; it read 3 in the morning.

I got up and limped to the window. I left it open. I sat down back at the bed and looked at the picture of me and my mom. Tears formed in my eyes. My mom had died in a plane crash two years ago with her husband Phil. No one survived the crash. I lay back on the bed and huddled in a ball.

I quivered as the tears brimmed over my eyes and silent sobs escaped my lips. I fell asleep crying but felt comforted during the night. It felt like someone was hugging me but my subconscious was too knocked out to care.

(Monday)

My dad drove me to school; luckily it was so early no one saw. I told him I'd get a ride with Angela after school. I stepped out of the car and stayed put as my father drove away. I had a new problem at hand. The floor was covered in ice and if I moved I knew I'd slip and probably kill myself.

I was about to move when, "Don't move. I'll help you." Edward took my waist as I hopped to the sidewalk.

"Thanks," I looked up at him and smiled. "You're here early," I noted even though I didn't know if he got here early everyday.

"I stopped by your house but no one was there. I was going to give you a ride," he explained.

I sat on the bench, "Sorry. I would have stayed if I would have known."

He sat next to me, "Well now you know to wait for me tomorrow."

I smiled widely but then we got interrupted. "Hey Edward! Can you walk me to class?" Lauren asked. She glared at me_, I'm getting him first bitch,_ I glared back.

"Sorry. I'm walking Bella from now on," Whoa, from now on?

She clenched her teeth, "She doesn't need you she has Mike."

I smiled, "Actually I don't have Mike. So you can run to Jessica with that news so she can start trying to get his attention again." She glared before stomping away. He stood up and helped me to my feet, or rather foot, "Who do you have first period?" I asked.

"I have you for almost every period except for fourth," he replied not even the bit least mad.

"Really? I guess I don't pay much attention in class," he walked me to my seat which was next to his table. He walked with me to every class even fourth. I was glad I didn't have him for that class; it was Spanish, and my Spanish sucks.

I walked out of fourth period to see him waiting outside the door for me. I smiled, "Hey."

He smiled back, "Hey." We walked to lunch together; he was grabbing lunch for both of us. As I walked pass my old lunch table I caught an idea way too late.

Lauren stuck her foot out in front of my crutches and good foot. I quickly tripped. One of my crutches landed far from me but the other landed under me on its side. It landed on it hard against my rib cage. I think I even heard something crack.

I screamed in pain as I flipped on my back. The cafeteria flew silent before the chaos started. Edward was by my side now a painful expression on his face, "Bella? Tell me what hurts," he pleaded.

"I think I broke a rib," I whispered. He took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. "The ambulance will be here soon."

I nodded but didn't move a muscle. I started seeing spots, "Something's wrong."

He bent over me, "What's wrong?"

I blinked a couple times, "I'm seeing spots."

Some guys with a gurney came in, "You need to hurry I think she's got internal bleeding," Edward yelled over the cries. Wait, who's crying? I looked around to see a lot of girls crying.

They lifted me onto the gurney and wheeled me into the ambulance. Edward rode along with me, "Everything's going to be okay." We got to the hospital and they put me to sleep.

I woke up to a very bright white room. "Am I dead?" I asked out loud.

There was a low chuckle from my right, "No, you're in the hospital."

I looked to my right to see Edward, "Well they should definitely change the color of there rooms. Someone can have a heart attack when they wake up."

He chuckled louder, "I'll make sure to tell Carlisle."

I smiled, "Does my dad know I'm here?" I barely noticed he had his hand on top of mine.

"Yes. He just left for work. Lauren's in jail," he confessed.

That surprised me, "Really?"

He scooted the chair closer to the bed, "Well you've been asleep for almost five days. They trialed her immediately and the jury agrees that she tried to kill you."

I nodded, "So how long have you been sitting there?"

He smiled, "Almost five days."

My eyes shot open in surprise, "You haven't gone to school?"

He shook his head, "Carlisle excused me and next week is teacher staff development week so we have a week off to catch up."

Angela walked in, "Oh thank god you're awake." She rushed over to me and gently gave me a hug, "You scared me to death. Don't ever do that again."

I chuckled lightly, "I don't plan to."

She sat on the chair to my left, "You know your dads been worried. I haven't seen him like that since your mom."

I bit my lip to push back the tears.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review!**


	3. Vampire Freak

**Chapter 3**

_I bit my lip to push back the tears._

"Can you call him and tell him I'm awake?" I asked her making sure my voice was steady. She nodded and stepped out of the room. "So when can I get out of here?" I asked Edward.

"Right now if you want. You're completely healed. Only took you five days," I sat up slowly and sighed in relief when it didn't hurt. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Even my ankle was healed. I changed into some clothes Ang brought and stepped out of the bathroom.

Edward was waiting outside for me. I smiled up at him before we silently exited the room. He led me to a silver Volvo, "Wow. This is your car?"

He laughed, "Yes. I've had it for a year already."

I smiled as I stepped in and buckled up, "So when do you want to start catching up?" I looked up to see we were already at my house. Whoa! How'd we get here so fast? I stepped out and entered the house, Edward following.

"Actually we can start now if you want. We have a lot to do," he followed me upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed next to the pile of books and papers they left me.

"I thought you said I was out for a week, not a month," I stared horrified at the pile next to me.

An hour later and we were lying on our stomachs on the floor doing our homework. I was still a bit sore on my recent injury so I had a small pillow under me. After about five minutes of deciding on giving up and staring at him he noticed. "What?" he asked confused.

I shrugged and smiled, "Nothing I was just wondering…" I crossed my ankles in the air behind me.

"Wondering?"

Hmm? Wait what was I wondering? Oh right, "How did your girlfriend feel when you moved?"

He looked at the ground smiling, "What makes you think I had a girlfriend?"

I stared at him a bit shocked, "Boyfriend? Really? You don't seem like the gay type."

He jerked back, "No! I'm not gay or bisexual either."

I rested my chin on my folded hands in the air, "Oh! Well I just assumed you had a girlfriend because of the way you know how to treat woman. Plus you're cute and I'm willing to bet every girl at that school was thinking of you."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Cute?"

I smiled, "Just because we're friends doesn't mean I can't check you out."

He looked away a bit uncomfortable, "You really shouldn't Bella. I can't have you falling in love with me. If that happens…it won't work out," he was serious now.

I was confused by the change of subject. Fall in love with him? I wouldn't do that. Or is his warning already too late? My emotions were all jumbled up right now. I rested my head on top of my outstretched arms on the floor. "Why wouldn't it work out?" I asked curiously.

He sat up and looked down at me, "It just…wouldn't."

Deep down inside I felt hurt. Was I that ugly? Mean? Or just the opposite? Well he was god compared to me. I sighed and looked up at him, "Okay." He laid back down as did I. I looked into his eyes and tried to read his mind but I just felt blank empty void like before.

I was surprised I couldn't hear his thoughts but at the same time relieved. I can have a real relationship with this guy. Oh! Wait he just told me it wouldn't work out. Now I feel like crying. I looked back down at my work and pushed the tears back.

Right when the pencil hit the paper the doorbell rang. I looked up at Edward confused before getting up and walking downstairs. Edward was behind me making sure I didn't fall. I got to the door and opened it before they rang the bell again.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared, "What do you want Mike?"

He looked over my shoulder and back at me, "I thought you were alone."

I shifted my weight to my right leg, "Obviously not. So is there a reason why you're here or did you want me to remind you that it's over?"

He clenched his jaw, "How can you hang around with this jerk when he's the reason we're in this mess?"

I straightened out, "He's not a jerk and what got us into this mess was _you_! He's the one that saved my ass from the cops and he stayed at the hospital with me unlike you. But even if you went to the hospital it wouldn't change a thing."

_Fucken bitch_, he thought.

"Don't call me a bitch!"

He stepped back shocked, _did I say that out loud? I could have sworn_. Oh shit! I read his mind! "Get out now! I don't want to speak to you ever again," I pushed him out and slammed the door in his face. I let out a puff of air before turning around.

"Bella he didn't call you a bitch," he stated.

I bit my lip, shit he noticed. "Well I could tell he was thinking it," I lied. I passed him and headed for the stairs, "You coming or not?" I walked back upstairs without looking to see if he followed.

I walked into my room and froze. _Let's see how her truck likes us breaking up_. Shit! I ran to my closet grabbed my baseball bat and raced downstairs. "Touch my truck and you get a blow to the head!" I was right behind him with the bat right above his head.

He turned around as I took a step back. "How the fuck did you know I was down here?!" he was shitting bricks.

"That's for me to know and you to _never_ find out!" I yelled back. He stepped away from the car and left running. I brought the bat down and turned around. "Whoa!" I brought the bat back up but stopped myself before I ruined Edward's gorgeous face.

"Never sneak up on a girl with a bat," I advised him. He grinned and took the bat away from me. He took my hand and led me upstairs. We got back to doing our homework when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to find Edward looking at me puzzled.

"What?" I asked before sitting up and gazing back.

"What are you?" he asked.

I was completely confused, "Excuse me?"

He slid closer to me until his forehead almost touched mine, "I said what are you?"

The lovely aroma of his breath made me hold mine for a second. I slowly released it, "I'm a girl. Is it that hard to tell?"

He chuckled lightly and moved back, "No. Sorry I don't know what got into me."

I smiled, "Its okay. I get that…a lot." I patted his hand and got up, "You hungry?"

He stood up as well, "No. I'm not hungry." I shrugged and walked downstairs to make myself dinner.

I made myself lasagna and we sat on the couch to see what was on. I may not have mentioned this earlier but I'm a vampire freak. So anything to do with vampires I want to know about. I leaned against Edward on the couch as we watched _30 days of night_. I cringed against Edward every time something really gruesome or scary popped up. "Oh my god! What is he doing?" I asked as the main character drew blood from a dead vampire and injected himself with it.

I watched in horror as he slayed the main bad vamp and faced his ex­-wife. "That's cute. He made himself into a vampire to save his love," I said when the movie finished. "Too bad he had to die though he was cute," Edward chuckled.

I put my plate in the sink and headed back upstairs. "How can you like vampires?" Edward asked, "There all monsters."

I turned around and shook my head, "No there not. Most just give up and give in to there bloodlust. But there are those who can resist. Like the guy in the movie. Vampires are just misunderstood. If people weren't so scared and were able to see past there fears they'd see that there not all bad. And I like vampires not only for that but because there dark, mysterious, and not to mention drop-dead–literally–gorgeous."

He chuckled lightly as he sat back on the floor, "Okay well I need to head home before chief Swan thinks we were doing something else."

I smiled as I put the books on my desk and walked downstairs with him. "Thanks for helping me Edward. So when do you want to do this again?" he looked a bit reluctant, "Well that's if you want to do this again. I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "How about on Monday? There's no school, do you have plans Monday?"

I smiled, "I do now." I could tell he was reluctant to leave so before he turned to leave I pulled him into a hug, "Thanks again. See you Monday." He walked away a bit stiff and drove off.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Bad Dream

**Chapter 4**

_He walked away a bit stiff and drove off._

(Saturday night)

After saying good night to my father I drifted off to sleep in my room. "Renee she's going nuts. You need to get here fast before she hurts herself." My father said into the phone. There was a mumble before he hung up. "I'm not crazy!" I yelled uneasily at the couch.

"Sweetie you think you can read minds," he informed me.

I had tears flowing down my face, "I can read minds. Ever since I was a kid."

He sat next to me and rubbed circles on my back, "Its okay kid. Your mom and Phil are on there way over here. There getting a plane to Port Angeles right now."

I shook my head and van upstairs. I hid in the closet and rocked back and forth tears pouring down my face. After I decided I ran out of tears I grabbed the phone and called her. "Mom?"

I could hear a lot of people on the other end. "We're already on the plane sweetie. Don't wor–," she was cut short as screaming came out of the headpiece.

"Mom?" I asked alarmed.

"Something hit us! We're crashing!" I heard someone yell.

"Mom!"

"Its okay sweetie. I always knew about your gift. Don't hide it Bella, embrace it. You can do so much good with your gift," I could hear the sounds of screams come from the phone, "Bella…I love you. Don't forget that."

The line went dead, "Mom!" I jolted upright in bed. Sweat and tears rolling down my face. I covered my face as I let the sobs escape from my chest. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth on my bed.

"Bella?" my dad came in and sat on the bed next to me. "What's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Just a bad dream," I croaked, "You can go back to bed."

He grabbed a tissue from my nightstand and wiped my face, "You sure it isn't–," I shook my head.

"No. I've got that under control dad." He kissed the top of my head and left the room. My chest felt tight, breathing was becoming difficult. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

I turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on my face. My hands were shaking. I breathed in deep breaths and looked at myself in the mirror. "I'm sorry mom," I whispered. I walked out of the restroom and went into my closet to change out of my clothes. As soon as I stepped in I felt that blank void. I looked around through my blurry vision alarmed.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I looked through my closet and stopped to the prom dress my mom had bought me before she died. I backed up against the wall and slid down. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my head in them.

As the memories of my mother flooded my mind I slid to the floor and cried to sleep. When I woke up I was in bed. I looked around confused. I got up and got ready for the day. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were blotchy red and I had circles under my eyes. My face looked paler than usual.

I made my way downstairs and ate breakfast slowly.

_Maybe I should stay home._

"I'll be fine. Go on ahead," I smiled lightly at my dad.

"Okay, I'll be back in the evening. If you need me just call," he grabbed his fishing pole before kissing the top of my head and leaving. I finished breakfast and cleaned up the house fast.

I had nothing left to do now. I put a sweater on and headed to the woods behind the house. I always liked taking walks but I always tended to get lost. I followed the trail my dad left and sat on the tree trunk. I felt a blank void coming towards me.

I looked up to see Alice coming my way. Alice is Edward's little sister but only by a year. "Hey Bella," she said nicely as she walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey," I said weakly still tired from last night.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked placing her hand on my shoulder. My lip trembled and I shook my head. "Bella, what's wrong?" she insisted.

I drew in a shaky breath, "Nothing. I just…I miss my mom."

She wrapped her arms around me, "Where is she?"

I looked at the ground, "She died two years ago in a plane crash."

She gasped, "I'm sorry Bella."

I nodded and wiped the tear away from my face. I tightened my eyes shut, "It's my fault."

I looked up to see a confused expression on her face, "How?"

I laid my head on her shoulder, "She was coming to see me. If I would have kept my secret to myself…it would have never happened."

I wiped the tears again, "What secret Bella?"

Shit! I bit my lip and shook my head, "Nothing. I'm sorry," I gave her a guilty expression, "I just…I can't tell you…or anyone for that matter."

She nodded, "Its okay I understand. I have secrets of my own you know."

I chuckled lightly, "Yeah I know." She must have lots of secrets if I can't read her mind. The chuckle soon died out making me sigh in sadness.

"Bella?" I looked up at her, "It wasn't your fault. It was her time to go." I bit my lip and nodded slowly. But deep inside, I still felt at fault. Just saying it wasn't my fault makes me blame myself even more. I looked up feeling another blank void heading my way.

"Bella?" I sighed, seems like everyone knows I'm blue today.

"She's fine Edward," Alice stood up dragging me up with her. He passed by Alice and stood in front of me. He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and took my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine really," I replied back smiling lightly back at him. He pulled on my hands and wrapped his arms around me. I slowly wrapped mine around him and laid my head on his chest.

I looked to the side to see that Alice felt left out so I pulled on her arm and we all hugged. They chuckled along with me, "Let's get inside before I get lost," I said letting go. They chuckled again before following me back to the house.

I could hear the phone ringing inside. I jogged into the house and answered the phone, "Hello?" I turned to see Alice and Edward barely coming in.

"Bella?" a soothing and very familiar voice asked.

**A/N: Who is it? Please review!!!**


	5. Jasper and Emmett

**Chapter 5**

"_Bella?" a soothing and very familiar voice asked._

It was my half brother, "Jasper? It's about time you called."

I could already imagine the smile on his face, "Yeah sorry. We've been having difficult times."

I bit my lip worried and sat on the couch next to Alice and Edward. "What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Uncle Matt and Aunt Bayta had a car accident. They're dead," I gasped a little.

"I'm sorry. I know how much they meant to you guys," Alice and Edward were probably wondering what was happening.

"Yeah well we have no more living relatives except for you. We were wondering if your dad would be okay if we moved in with you guys."

I smiled, "He won't mind at all. So when will you get here?" There was a knock at the door.

I got up from the couch and opened the door, "Now." Jasper was right there in front of me. I quickly hung up the phone and put it in the table next to the door.

"Jasper!" I embraced him in a big hug.

"See I told you she'd say yes," Emmett, my other half brother, said.

Jasper let go and entered the house, "Emmett!"

He picked me up and swung me around, "Hey sis! I've missed you," he kissed the top of my head as he hugged me tight.

"Umm…Emmett…can't breathe," I gasped out.

He laughed, "Sorry."

He let me go and I hit the floor, "A little warning would have been good," I said as I stood up. I followed them into the house, "These are my friends Alice and Edward Cullen," I told my brothers. "And these are my half brothers Jasper and Emmett," I told Alice and Edward. Alice was smiling at Jasper a lot as was he.

We walked around and found a place to sit. "So sis, think you can help us with school?" Emmett asked.

I smiled, "Of course. Edward and I are actually still catching up."

They looked at me confused, "Did you go on vacation or something?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, "No. I was at the hospital for a week."

Emmett glared at me, "And you're barely telling us this now?"

I bit my lip, "Umm…yeah? Well I didn't want to bother you, what with your girlfriend issues and all."

Emmett laughed, "We don't have girlfriends anymore Bella. And that shouldn't stop you from calling," I rolled my eyes.

"So you're single?" Alice spoke up. Emmett nodded and stared at Edward while Jasper stared at Alice.

"I'm sorry okay? I forgot. I've had my own issues to deal with," I said looking away and looking up at Edward who was sitting beside me.

"Is he the boyfriend you mentioned on the phone before?" Emmett asked.

I opened my eyes in horror, "Hell no. I broke up with Mike a week ago although he doesn't seem to get that through his head. Plus Mike is nothing compared to Edward."

_So she likes this guy_, Emmett thought. I smiled at him, they both knew about my gift. Actually Jasper had a way to know what you're feeling but he denies it as a gift.

I turned to Edward and smiled, he smiled back awkwardly. Shit I'm making him uncomfortable. I looked away and stared at my hands.

_Oh and he doesn't like her_, Emmett thought. I bit my lip and looked up, "Emmett," I warned.

He let out a puff of air, "Okay, okay."

They only one looking confused was Alice. "Okay well you guys are lucky because we have two spare guest rooms," I announced. Jasper imagined sleeping in a bed with Emmett and cringed. I made a face of disgust, "Gross." Oops.

"What?" they asked.

"Umm…nothing just a thought I had," well it wasn't exactly a lie. They all seemed confused, "Never mind. Let's eat dinner."

We all stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Well we have to leave Bella," Alice said before giving me a hug.

I smiled before Edward gave me a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded as I pulled away.

As soon as they left I heated up the lasagna and served them. "You may have not been thinking it but I can tell you like Alice," I told Jasper. He stuck his fork in his mouth and blushed.

"Bella I'm home," my dad called out before entering the kitchen.

"Hey dad, you remember Emmett and Jasper? They're moving in because their uncles died. I told them it was okay," I said as I served my dad as well.

He came over and patted the guys on the back, "Of course its okay. Now you guys can help me keep an eye on your sister."

They chuckled. I was surprised my dad was okay with it. Everything turned out well though. We all went to sleep that night peacefully. I wasn't fully asleep yet but I could feel myself shivering from the cold. Someone pulled the covers over me, which made me stop, I took a peek–still half asleep–but all I could see was the figure of a guy so I automatically thought it was Emmett.

"Thanks," I mumbled before grabbing his hand and pulling him on the bed with me. I felt him slide under the covers with me. I hugged his arm which was hugging my middle. His skin was icy cold but I just ignored it. I moved back a bit until we were close enough for body heat.

Although it seemed I was the only one making the heat. "So you couldn't go to sleep ha?" I asked although it came out in a mumble. I didn't get a response; I nudged him with my elbow. "Are you asleep?" still no response. I smiled a bit, "Night. I love you."

And I drifted off to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to find us in the same position. Still holding on his arm I turned around and rested my head against his chest. And I drifted off to sleep again. This time I woke up to a ray of light hitting my eyes and I was alone.

I got up and got ready for my day with Edward. I stopped moving, I could have sworn I had a dream about him last night. I shrugged and went downstairs to make the boys breakfast. I made a batch of pancakes and set them on the table. Two minutes later they came downstairs half asleep and started eating there pancakes.

I smiled, "Like lambs to the slaughter." I ruffled Jasper's hair and smiled as I opened the door. Edward smiled shyly to me, "Come in. You hungry?"

He shook his head, "No, I already ate."

We walked into the kitchen, "Edward my man," Emmett stood up and shook Edwards hand and shoulder. I glared at him. _What too soon? _he thought.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "So lets get to work shall we?" I told Edward slipping my hand around his and taking him upstairs.

He chuckled, "What's the hurry?"

I closed the door and smiled, "Just wanted to get away from my brothers before they started telling stories about _my_ past."

We lay on our stomachs on the floor, our shoulders touching as we helped each other with our homework. I was in the middle of asking a question about Romeo and Juliet's forbidden love when his gaze shifted from me to my bed.

I waited, looked at my bed then back at him, "Umm…Edward?"

He turned back to me, "Sorry what?"

I looked at my bed again, "Is there something on my bed that interests you?"

He smiled, "No. Just remembering something." I nodded and then we were back to our homework. He was explaining an Algebra 2 problem when I let out a big frustrated sigh. "What?" he asked.

"I'm getting a headache," I looked out the window, "How about we go outside?"

He looked down reluctantly, "I don't know."

I smiled, "All work and no play ha? Well we can do something outside." I got up grabbed his hand and led him outside to the backyard. "You wanna work," I handed him a rake; "Here you go."

He smiled and started raking the leaved around the yard. "So tell me about Emmett and Jasper," Edward broke the silence.

I sighed, "Well my mom got pregnant with Emmett when she was with Phil. When Phil found out he freaked out and left her. They were still young when that happened. She got with my dad a year later. When she got pregnant with me they got married but they were never happy. When I was one and a half my mom got pregnant by Phil again."

I laughed lightly, "You can tell by the story what kind of woman she was but I loved her she was a great mom." I kept my eyes on the pile I was raking, "Anyways she divorced my father and got married to Phil. My dad won custody over me and my grandmother helped raise me until I turned 13. My mom would visit with Emmett every once and a while. We became real close."

"But she never brought Jasper because she was scared my father would do something to him since he was the 'love' child. Anyways he sees me more as a little sister than a big. And I'm okay with that. We became even closer when mom died," I stopped raking and looked over at Edward.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. 18th Birthday

**Chapter 6**

"_We became even closer when mom died," I stopped raking and looked over at Edward._

"I'm sorry," he said looking down.

I smiled, "Its okay. It's nice to get it off my chest every once and a while." I walked up to him and brushed my shoulder lightly against his, "Honestly I'm fine."

He took a deep breath and smiled, "So are we almost done here?"

I backed up a bit and smiled happily, "Not even close." I ran towards his high pile and jumped backwards into the pile. The leaves swirled around me as I laughed. I looked up at Edward and smiled wickedly before grabbing his hand and yanking him in with me.

He fell next to me laughing. I laughed with him. He got up on his hands and knees and leaned over me. His smile disappeared and turned serious as he stared into my eyes. I looked back up at him still smiling. I propped myself up on my elbows, "Ready to get back to our homework?" He stood up smiling and helped me up.

I took his hand and stood up. Our sides of our bodies kept bumping into each other, we laughed as we entered the house.

"What's so funny?" Emmett came up to me and took some leaves out of my hair.

I laughed again, "Nothing, just having fun. Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, "Still full on the big breakfast you made us."

I patted his belly, "I sure hope so. You guys ate like animals."

He shrugged with a smile on his face, "What can I say? You're a good cook sis."

I rolled my eyes, "We're gonna watch _Dracula_. You guys wanna watch?" Jasper asked as he grabbed the popcorn from the microwave.

I smiled up at Edward, "How about it? Vant to Vatch _Dracula_?" I said in the fake _Dracula_ accent.

He laughed, "Sure." Emmett and Jasper took the only couch so Edward and I sat on the floor together.

"Bella, your big heads in the way," Emmett joked.

I hit him lightly with my foot on the leg, "Shut up." They all chuckled when I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned back to the movie and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder.

_Whoa sis is making a move_, Emmett thought. I turned and glared at him with a warning. He pressed his lips into a tight line and looked back at the movie.

_I wonder if I'll ever get that cozy with Alice,_ Jasper thought. I smiled and put my attention back to the screen. After the movie finished the boys decided to take a tour of the town. Leaving Edward and I alone for once.

"So you want to finish today or tomorrow?" I asked once we were upstairs.

He looked down at our feet still thinking although I couldn't tell what. "I think we can finish today. That way we really have a week off, you know?" I nodded and lay in the exact same spot as before.

Well we finished our homework which was a relief because I was getting a migraine already. We walked downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper whispering to each other at the kitchen table.

"What's up?" I asked looking at them strangely.

Emmett looked up and smiled, "Nothing. Just talking about this Friday," he said innocently.

I walked to the calendar on the fridge and checked Friday's date, "Oh no! Don't even think about it!"

Edward looked amused, "What's happening this Friday?"

Jasper grinned up at him, "Its Bella's 18th birthday."

Edward looked at me and smiled, "I take it that you hate presents or surprise birthday parties."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Door number two. Although I hate it when they give me expensive gifts," I glared at Emmett.

He chuckled, "Looks like I'm going to have to find you a present."

I shook my head, "You don't have to give me anything."

He walked up to me and gave me a hug, "No ones making me Bella. I want to get you a gift. It's the least I can do."

I smiled and hugged him back, "Thanks. You better get going before your parents get worried." I let go and walked him to the door.

He turned around and gently kissed my forehead lingering there, "Sweet dreams."

_I was standing in an underground house of some sort. I had a blade in my hand. It was pitch dark as I walked through. "I know you're here!" I froze, someone was behind me. I whirled around to see a shadowed face looking down at me._

"_Your destiny wasn't cut out for you protector. For now you have fallen for one of our kind." The voice was smooth yet cold._

"_Nothing will stop me from killing you. Not even him," I aid confidently._

_He chuckled evilly, "We'll see about that." And before I could do or say anything else he plunged a sword into my stomach._

I jolted upright in bed with a gasp. I pulled the covers away and looked at my stomach–it was still intact. I let out a sigh of relief before Emmett and Jasper burst into my room with bats.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked looking around before approaching me.

I nodded, "Yeah why?"

Emmett checked my bathroom and closet, "You were screaming."

I looked at them surprised, "I was?" They nodded, "I just had a bad dream that's all."

Emmett smiled, "Don't ever do that again. I thought someone was killing you."

I smiled, "In my dreams they were."

Jasper kissed my forehead, "Go back to sleep."

Emmett kissed the top of my head, "Good night. I love you."

I smiled, "Love you too. Night."

**(Friday afternoon)**

"Happy birthday!!" I was seated at the end of the kitchen table surrounded by close friends and family. Edward and his family were here. Mine was here and Angela came over too.

"Thanks for coming," I got up and hugged everyone.

Everyone started chatting around the kitchen table; the adults with the adults. Jasper and Alice were laughing and chatting. As were Rosalie and Emmett who surprised me because I thought Rosalie didn't like me but it seems like she does now. I was chatting with Angela and Edward although not about a lot. I had told Angela about my nightmares.

"So any nightmares?" she asked as she took a bite from the cake Emmett bought.

"What nightmares?" Edward asked truly interested.

"Its nothing," I quickly said.

"Nothing? You got killed in the last one you had. Maybe it's all the vampire movies," Angela thought out loud.

I shook my head, "That can't be it."

Edward leaned in closer, "What happens in the dream?"

I fidgeted with my hands as I repeated the dream. "I still don't know what he's talking about," I said looking at both of them.

"Time for presents," Charlie announced.

Emmett and Jasper got there gifts together for me. Emmett gave me a gold chain and Jasper bought me a cute pendant. It was like a snake wrapped around itself with a blue diamond in the middle. I smiled and hugged them both.

Alice and Rosalie bought me a light blue blouse. Carlisle and Esme bought me a matching jacket. Angela bought me a nice silver ring with diamonds-fake obviously we're not that rich here. And Edward bought me a charm bracelet with a heart shaped diamond hanging from it.

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Its beautiful." Charlie got my truck a new paint job and a new stereo. Everyone left except for Edward and Angela. That's when my father brought out a long rectangular box and set it on the table in front of me. "What's this?" I asked looking up at my dad.

"Your grandmother told me to give this to you on your 18th birthday before she died," he said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

**A/N: I am **_**so**_** sorry that I haven't updated in this story! Its just that I have it in a notebook and I haven't had time to type it up! I'm sorry! ******** But I promise I'll try my best to type as much as I can on the weekends.**

**Please review! ******


	7. Destiny

**Chapter 7**

"_Your grandmother told me to give this to you on your 18__th__ birthday before she died," he said as he stuck his hands into his pockets._

I unwrapped the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a letter, I opened it and read it out: _"Happy birthday. I know if you're reading this I didn't make it to see your 18__th__ birthday. I want you know that what's in this box is your destiny. This may not be a future you want but at one time it was mine. Inside the box are items with instructions on how to use them. Use them wisely. Be careful my darling and know that I am always watching."_

I looked around the room confused. I pulled out a book with a letter on top. I looked through the old ancient book to find it blank. It was beautiful with jewels on the corners and huge one in the center. I opened the letter and read it out loud: _"Ask the book what thou need and the answer shall come to thee." _

I put the book down and pulled out another box the paper was on the outside folded in half. It was written to Isabella El Protector. I opened it with shaking hands for it said I was the protector like in my dream. I pulled out the same blade from my dream. I dropped it and jumped away from the table like if it had bit me.

"What Bella?" Angela asked.

I was shaking inside out, "Th–that's the blade. The one from my dream."

They all looked at it confused, "Are you sure?"

I glared her, "Of course I'm sure!"

She hugged me from the side and rubbed my arms for comfort, "What does the note say?"

I walked to the table grabbed the note with shaky hands and read it out loud:

"_Thou shall kill the living dead_

_That roam the earth without a bed._

_Thou shall recognize their disguise_

_For they suck the blood out of human lives._

_With this blade I give to thee_

_Thou shall kill the bloodsucking beasts."_

"Bloodsucking? As in vampires? But that can't be, for one they're not real and two she's the one that told me that not all vampires are bad some are actually good," I told them rambling.

_I should have told her,_ my father thought.

"You should have told me what?" I asked turning to him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a puff of air. "Your grandmother told me the stories about the protector. She said that the next girl born into the family was destined to be el protector but I never thought it would be you. And your grandmother is right, not all vampires are evil most just chose to be because they can't resist the bloodlust. But you can't get out of this one Bella, whether you like it or not vampires will be after you to steal the blade. But they must not get it in their hands or they can destroy humanity, control it actually."

I bit my lip, "Okay well destiny will have to wait because I need to go to sleep." Angela left in her car leaving Edward and me to talk alone. My father went to bed as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Are you going to tell me how you did that with your dad?" he asked sitting on the couch.

I nodded although I didn't want to. He'll probably think I'm crazy. "I'm a…telepath. I can read people's minds. Well everyone except your family that is."

He looked a bit surprised but yet happy, "I knew you were keeping something from me but I wanted to wait until you were ready."

I took a deep breath before hugging him. He hugged me back. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked back into mine. I leaned and was about to kiss him but his lips crashed on mine. I kissed back with the same amount of passion. My arms went around his neck as his wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He pulled away letting me breathe, "I couldn't hide how I feel about you anymore. I've never felt like this Bella."

I smiled at him, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me lightly on the lips again, "I'll let you get some sleep love."

I walked him to the door and hugged him, "Good night."

He kissed the top of my head, "Night."

I took the book and blade to my room. I looked at it, appraising it for a minute. It was beautiful, the blade was silver and the handle was gold. El Protector was engraved on the blade. It had carvings on the handle that made it just as more beautiful.

I put it in the box and stuck it under the floor board in my closet. I set the book down on the night stand before turning out the lights and laying on the bed thinking about the kisses Edward and I shared. I broke his promise, his advice, I fell in love with him. As I drifted off to sleep realization hit me. I jolted up in bed, "Oh my gawd."

Edward's a vampire. In my dream the shadowed man–whose face I couldn't see–says "For now you have fallen for one of our kind." Fear trickled in my veins as I thought about what I would have to do. I shook my head, fresh tears forming. I grabbed the book my grandmother gave me and opened it.

"Is Edward a vampire?" I whispered to the book. The words _yes_ appeared on the page and a few seconds later disappeared. I bit my lip, "Is Edward Cullen an evil vampire?" I held my breath and waited for the answer. _No_. I let out a breath of relief.

"How are good vampires…good vampires?" I waited patiently for the answer, _'Good vampires do not drink human blood they are known as vegetarian vampires that drink animal blood.'_ This book can come in handy. "Tell me everything about vampires."

After I finished reading about _real_ vampires I went back to sleep happy and content. I turned around in the middle of the night and hugged the arm that was around me. Wait…what? "Edward?" I turned around and smiled at him, "Is this what you do at night? Watch me sleep?"

He seemed surprised and confused, "What do you mean?"

I reached up and lightly touched his face with my fingertips, "I know you're a vampire."

He was definitely confused, "How'd you find out?"

I took his hand and placed it over my heart, "The man in my dream said I had fallen for one of his kind. Since I was trying to kill him with the blade that means he's a vampire. This means you're a vampire because I love you."

He took his hand back, "How can you love a monster like me? I'm designed to kill Bella."

I shook my head, "No you're not evil you're a good vegetarian vampire. I wouldn't care anyway, I love you and it doesn't matter what you are."

He took my face into his hands, "Bella I can kill you."

I smiled up at him, "I trust you."

He sighed, "I told you not to fall in love with me."

I looked down, "It was already too late at the time."

He clenched his teeth, "Never say it's too late."

A tear trickled down my cheek, "It's true."

He lifted my chin up with his forefinger, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He started to move from the bed, "No. Don't leave. Please? I feel safer when you're here." I was holding on to his hand as I begged, he slowly sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter, "I love you," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head and sighed, "I love you too."

I smiled, "I know." He laughed before laying me back down and lying down next to me. He put his arm around me and hummed a lullaby in my ear causing me to drift to sleep. As I slept I dreamt.

_I was running through school soaked in blood. Dead bodies were everywhere. I tightened the hold on the blade and raced to the sounds of screams. I stopped at the door to a classroom and kicked the door open. I had tears rolling down my cheeks._

_All my friends were dead and the police had come just to be massacred including my father. I was too late to save him. Now vampires were roaming the school draining every student they caught just to get to the blade._

_I ran into the room to see a vampire finishing a guy off. I ran up to him and stabbed him causing him to burst into flames. I took a glance at the dead boys face and turned. I froze and slowly turned back. It was Emmett. I burst into tears and sobbed into his chest, "I told you to stay home!"_

_I lifted my head up when I heard a fight of some sort. I ran out of the room to find a vampire attacking Edward. "No," I whispered. I ran towards them ready to kill the vampire but was too late. The vampire ripped his head off and threw him in one of the fires I had started._

"NO!!"

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	8. You've Got Me

**Chapter 8**

"_NO!!" _

I jolted upright gasping for air as tears poured down my face.

"Bella?" I looked to my right to see Edward looking at me a bit alarmed. I jumped on his lap and hugged him fiercely while I sobbed. "Its okay, shh, shh." He tightened his arms around me making me feel safe. "What happened?"

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "I had a nightmare. A group of vampires attacked the school killing everyone. It was awful. It felt so real. Bodies were thrown everywhere," I sobbed out, "I was too late to save dad, Emmett, and then right in front of my eyes they killed y–you."

He tightened his arms around me again, "I'm fine Bella. I'm never ever leaving you." The pain in my heart still ached in my chest. I looked up at him before smothering him with kisses. I kissed every inch of his face making sure wit my heart and soul that he was here and it was just a bad dream.

I finally stopped kissing him everywhere and settled on his lips. At first he didn't respond but soon he pulled me closer to him and kissed me with the same urgency.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"Edward," I whispered back.

"I love you so much," he said between kisses.

"I love you too," I said just as breathless as he.

He broke the kiss and kissed my forehead lightly. I was feeling drowsy, my eyes felt heavy and I could feel my consciousness slipping. He lay back on the bed and I lay next to him, my head resting on his chest. "Go to sleep my love. Dream sweet dreams," he said before once again humming an unfamiliar lullaby in my ear.

I woke up in the morning in the same position as before. I took a deep breath and looked up at Edward. He was smiling, "Morning love."

I smiled. Love, I like that. "Morning," I whispered. He kissed the tip of my nose making me close my eyes in content and bliss.

_Bella! Get your bootie up! We're hungry!_ Emmett thought. I chuckled, "Men."

He chuckled with me, "I better go before they notice I'm up here." He kissed my lips and jumped out of my window. I took a shower and got ready before heading downstairs.

"Okay what do you guys want to eat?" I asked getting in front of the stove.

"French toast," they said in unison.

I laughed, "Okay. French toast it is."

I cooked their food and ate with them. _I have a date today_, a vision of Alice popped into Jasper's mind.

I smiled, "Your going out with Alice?!" I was happy for them. He nodded happily although he was a bit annoyed that I read his mind. I just realized something. If Edwards a vampire that means his whole family are vampires, right?

That would explain the not being able to hear any of their thoughts thing. But it doesn't matter, I love all of them not matter what they are. Plus if Edward's vegetarian then that must mean they all are. There was a knock at the door.

I dropped my empty dish in the sink and opened the door. It was Edward. I reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "Hi."

He chuckled as he put an arm around the waist, "Hi."

We entered the kitchen that way, "Whoa. Looks like you guys took it up a level," Emmett commented.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Hmm? I don't know if I'm okay with this," Jasper said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "If I can't see Edward then you can't see Alice."

His eyes widened in horror and shock, "Okay."

I smiled up at Edward, "Come on." I took his hand and led him upstairs. A vision of Edward and I making out popped into my head from Emmett. "Emmett! Don't make me go down there!"

His thoughts changed from us to him and Rosalie making out. "Ewww! I don't want to see that either!"

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Then stay out of my head!"

I shook my head, "If only I could."

_Wait does Edward know she can read minds? _Emmett thought.

"Yes!" Edward and I both yelled downstairs.

_Whoa he still likes her?_

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry! Just kidding!" _Not._

I looked at Edward and held a finger up, "Hold on." I closed my eyes and centered myself. I concentrated on blocking out thoughts until a thick wall blocked them all out. "Okay."

He looked at me confused, "What did you do?"

We were sitting on the bed next to each other, "I blocked all the thoughts out of my head."

"You can do that?" he asked surprised.

I nodded slowly, "Why?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Because I can't."

I stared at him baffled, "Wait. You can read minds?"

He nodded, "It's my power I got when I became a vampire."

I leaned in and kissed him, "I can't believe you can read minds. I thought I was alone."

He shook his head and smiled, "You're not alone. You've got me. Always."

I bit my lip and smiled, "So you can't?"

He shook his head, "I've tried but it's uncontrollable. I usually just ignore people's thoughts."

I touched the side of his head, "That must get annoying."

He nodded, "But I'm used to it already."

I smiled its fun to talk about my ability to someone who understands because they go through the same things. "Don't you feel weird when people are thinking nasty about you?"

He picked me up and set me on his lap, "Yes but it gets me furious when they start thinking nasty about you, or bad things about you."

I smiled, "I know exactly what you mean. The whole reason Lauren tripped me was because she wanted to take out the competition. Jessica _and_ Lauren were already trying to figure out a way to get out of the picture. The thing is they only like you for your looks. I love _all_ of you."

He kissed my lips then pulled away, "The thoughts your 'friends' had weren't all that pleasant either."

I nodded, "I actually got sick once from one of Tyler's visions. I swear I puked for like five minutes straight." I shuddered lightly; he chuckled before kissing my lips once again.

"I'll probably end up crushing one of there skulls if they get thoughts like that on Monday," he was serious.

"You don't have to worry. I'll probably end up breaking their nose if they think like that again," I entwined my fingers with his. "And what about the girls?" I asked.

"No worries love my frozen heart only belongs to you and no one else," he played with my fingers.

I smiled widely, "That won't stop me from breaking their noses too."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Okay back on a more serious note. What are you going to do about your destiny?"

I bit my lip thinking about it, "I think I'm going to embrace it. What if my dreams come true? I can't let them hurt people I love so they can get their hands on the blade. And I'm definitely not going to let them control humanity."

"But first I need to figure out where their hide out is? You think that my dreams will tell me where, one of these days?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. If so hopefully soon, before it's too late."

I nodded slowly, "I don't want to lose you."

He kissed my hand, "I don't want to lose you either."

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. You asked for it

**Chapter 9**

_He kissed my hand, "I don't want to lose you either."_

**(Monday Morning)**

Edward had come over everyday and night to be with me. So far no dreams on a location. Edward wasn't there when I woke up but I wasn't alarmed. He told me he'd leave before I got up to get ready for school. I got ready and went downstairs. The boys were already there eating cereal, "Morning, ready for school?" They both shrugged, they were still half asleep.

I left before them with Edward. They took Emmett's jeep to school. Edward opened the door for me and we walked towards the school hand-in-hand. A lot of people stopped and stared or started whispering about us. Edward let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. I did the same leaning on him a bit as we walked together.

Everything was fine until lunch time. _Ugh! That little bitch!_ I froze alarmed. Wait wasn't she supposed to be in jail? I looked at my old table to see Lauren glaring at us.

"I thought you said she was in jail?" I whispered to Edward. We were in line getting food; he had his arm over my shoulder.

"Turns out they bailed her out. Don't worry love I won't let her hurt you," he kissed my cheek. I smiled confident that he was telling the truth. I got food for 'us'–actually just me but people didn't know that–and we walked over to the table with the Cullen's and my brothers.

"So how's school?"

They smiled, "Great," and turned back to Alice and Rosalie. I was smiling until a vision of me and Mike having sex popped into my mind. I made a face of disgust and glared at him from across the room. I held Edward down; he wanted to beat the crap out of Mike right now.

I got up and threw away my tray, "Bella," Mike said. I kept walking passed him until he grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing? Let go," I tried to take his hand off my wrist.

"I want to talk to you," he replied angrily.

"And I'm making it clear that I don't," I tried pulling my hand away. He tightened his grip; I clenched my teeth, threw back my fist and socked him in the face. He let go of my wrist with a yell and grabbed his nose. I let out a puff of air in frustration, "You asked for it."

He wiped his bleeding nose and stood up angrily. He threw his hand back and was about to slap me but Edward grabbed his wrist, "Touch her again and a broken nose won't be all you get."

I rubbed my wrist and moved it around. It was starting to turn purple. Edward let go of his hand roughly and wrapped one arm around my waist and cradled my wrist with the other as we walked away.

"Are you okay? Did he break it?" he asked checking over it carefully.

I shook my head, "No its just bruised." I looked up and stopped. Lauren was right in front of us. I could see what she was going to do next. I pushed Edward out of the way and put my foot in front of hers. She fell on her hands and knees with a yelp.

She looked up at me pissed off. I smiled down at her, "Payback's a bitch." I walked around her and embraced Edward in a hug. All of sudden I heard screaming. I turned around to see a circle around someone.

"How dare you touch my sister?!" Emmett was beating up Mike.

Oh no. I ran over pushing people out of the way. "Emmett stop it!" I yelled. Rosalie was telling him to stop as well. Mike threw a punch at him and hit him on the jaw. Blood squirted out making me queasy. "Oh no," I whispered as my blood pressure went down. I tried to breathe evenly out of my mouth.

"Bella? What's wrong?" the voice seemed to become distant. Emmett socked Mike causing blood to come out of his mouth. Mike fell to the ground. The smell of blood filled the air and suddenly my knees gave out on me. "Bella!" A pair of arms caught me before I fell.

I shut my eyes tight and tried to think of happy things but I could still smell the blood. I was moving…but how? _She's probably pregnant_ someone thought, to my surprise it was a teacher. I opened my eyes to see the world spinning, "Bella love?" I closed my eyes again hoping for it to stop.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked.

"She's fainting. She can't stand the sight of blood or the smell of it," Jasper replied. We may be moving but the smell was following us. I was shaking, fighting off the urge to throw up and to pass out. I could feel the damp sweat on my forehead.

We finally stopped. Edward laid me on something very uncomfortable.

"Oh dear," I didn't recognize the voice.

"She fainted," Edward told her.

I felt her mind leave the room, "Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do me a favor and stop bleeding," they chuckled.

"I'll wait outside," I felt his mind leave the room and the ladies enter.

She put an ice pack on my forehead, "She'll be better soon." And she left again to attend to Emmett in another room. Jasper was with him.

"You scared the hell out of me," Edward said beside me.

As soon as I was sure the dizziness has passed I took off the ice pack and looked at him, "I'm sorry," I chuckled, "And to think I'm El Protector. I can't even see blood."

He kissed the top of my hand, "You'll get over it. It's just a phase. Wait until your stomach gets stronger."

I got up, "I'm guessing we got busted and have to go to the office."

He shook his head, "We're leaving. You don't look good. You need to fully recover and sleep it off." Well I was feeling a bit sleepy. I just nodded and walked slowly out of one of the nurses rooms. She had two rooms just in case.

Edward got us excused for the rest of the day and he drove me home. He carried me to my bed and tucked me in. I snuggled closer to him as he hummed the same tune as before, "What are you humming?" I asked.

"Your lullaby. I made it just for you on the piano," he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled, "I love you."

He kissed my forehead, "I love you too."

I fell asleep to my lullaby. That's how much he loves me. He wrote a lullaby especially for me from scratch–created by him only. When I woke up it was five in the afternoon. I smiled up at Edward, "Hey sleepyhead," he said before kissing my lips lightly.

"Bella?" a voice called out from downstairs.

"It's my dad," I sat up and got out of bed.

"Should I leave?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "He has to know about us." I fixed the bed and sat on it, Edward next to me, as I waited for my dad.

He opened the door, "Hi Edward. Bella, are you okay? I found out what happened at school."

Of course he did, "Yeah. I'm fine. Mike just got a little touchy that's all."

He nodded and looked around realizing we weren't doing anything, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I nodded before taking Edward's hand, "Edward's my new boyfriend."

My dad smiled and patted Edward's shoulder, "It's about time." We laughed, "You may be El Protector but you need some protecting yourself and who better than your vampire boyfriend."

My eyes widened, "You knew?" I asked shocked.

He nodded, "I've known Carlisle since I was a kid. When he came to your birthday party that's when I knew."

I looked over at my nightstand where my special book was when a thought occurred to me, "Do you think the book can give me the location of the secret hideout?"

Charlie shook his head, "It's not that easy. As El Protector you receive the location in your dreams. Hopefully you get the location before anything dire happens."

**A/N: Sorry its taking so long to put this up but I haven't had time to copy my story in my computer lately. Please review!**


	10. Not Even Edward

**Chapter 10**

_Charlie shook his head, "It's not that easy. As El Protector you receive the location in your dreams. Hopefully you get the location before anything dire happens."_

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Of course it can't be easy," I bit my lip, "What if I can't do it. Dream the location I mean. And I don't know about you two but I've never stabbed anyone which means I kind of don't know how to use the blade."

Charlie smiled, "Its good to know. But I can't help you there I've only used a gun," he looked up at Edward, "Can you teach her?"

I looked up at Edward to find him in a thoughtful state–if only I could read his mind–he nodded and smiled down at me, "Sure."

So then he has used a blade. What do you expect he's _way_ older than you, a voice in my head said back as if I was clueless. That's true he is… "How old are you exactly?"

He was surprised by the change of subject, "107 years old but I had stayed away from Carlisle when we moved here." Hmm, I wonder why.

Charlie had already left the room. I turned toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Why?" He looked away reluctant and didn't wrap his arms around me. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. We all have secrets," I said pulling my arms away.

Truth was I was hurt. He wanted to keep secrets from me when–that I know of–I haven't kept a secret from him. I turned away from him and went to the bathroom to change. I stayed a couple minutes longer for a few tears had escaped my eyes.

I wiped them away, checked the mirror to make sure it didn't look like I was crying, and got out of the bathroom. He wasn't in the room anymore. I turned on the CD player to hear 'Love Story' playing. It was one of my favorite songs because it was sort of about Romeo and Juliet except in this lifetime.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone…_

_Cause I was tired of waiting,_

_Waiting for you to return._

_My faith in you was fading…"_

I sang along before getting under the covers and falling asleep to the same song over and over. I was dreaming that I was climbing a tree. The cool breeze hit me lightly making me shiver. I heard a sound and turned to look when I looked straight there was a face in front of me.

My eyes popped open. I gasped and took a step back. Big mistake. Somehow I was in this very tall tree. I slipped on the branch with a yelp but got it before I fell. What's going on? How in the hell did I get here? _Who cares_, a voice screamed in my head, _you're slipping!_

It was true, I was slipping. I looked down to see if I'd make the fall but I was more than 200 feet high in the tree. My breathing quickened. I looked back up and screamed; the same shadowed face appeared in front of me.

I let go of the tree in surprise. I screamed until I hit two branches that I landed on. Pain surged through my back. But I didn't have time for the pain for the branches were breaking. My heart raced in my chest as I started hyperventilating.

The branches broke; I grabbed for them. I got one but it burned my palms so I let go. I was getting scratched up by branches everywhere. I finally got a strong good branch and hung there. I looked around to see where I was. I was in the forest behind the yard but I could see my tiny house–from here it looked tiny–from here.

There was no hope I had to call for help. And there's only one person I know that can hear me from here. Hopefully he's home. I tightened my hold on the branch, took a deep breath and screamed, "Edward!" my voice echoed off the trees.

I could feel blood on my back. My palms were getting sweaty making the burns and cuts sting. I looked around hoping to see him climbing the tree towards me. The forest was quiet. He wasn't coming, I realized. Well I still need to survive for the world's sake at least.

I inhaled another gulp of air and screamed with all my lungs, "HELP MEEE!"

Then my fingers slipped. I was falling again, hitting all the branches. I'm going to die, I was thinking the whole way down. No! I can't die! Be strong Bella, be strong! With my last once of hope I grabbed again and actually got one.

I looked down to see that all I had to do was jump and I was on the ground. I let go ready to land but as soon as my feet touched the ground my knees gave out. I fell to the ground sobbing. I was freaking out, hyperventilating; a weird sound was coming out of my mouth. I looked at my shaking damaged hands as I did. My heart was racing against my chest.

I continued sobbing like that. I covered my face with my hands then slid them into my hair. I got up shaking and started stumbling towards the house. I never stopped sobbing hysterically, I mean I almost died and no one came to help me.

Not even Edward. As I got closer to the house the feelings in my legs were going away making me sob louder. "DAD!!" I screamed at the house before I fell on flat on the ground.

The back door burst open, "Bella?!" They looked around with the flash light. I was losing consciousness but something bright hit my face, "Oh my gawd!" I opened my eyes to see all three of them trying to figure out how to pick me up.

"I'm losing the feelings in my legs," I whimpered out.

One of them lifted me up, "We got to get her to a hospital fast," it was Emmett. I screamed when he lifted me in his arms. The rest was a blur and I kept gaining and losing consciousness.

We got to the hospital; I screamed when Emmett lifted me again. He ran inside making me sob and gasp from the pain. "We need a gurney!" Charlie screamed. They laid me gently on a gurney but not gentle enough. I screamed again. My scream echoed through the quiet hospital.

_Poor girl_ someone thought.

_Oh my gawd she's dying_ someone else thought.

_That girl is a goner_ a guy thought.

_Oh my gawd that's Bella_ it was Angela. She ran toward me, "Bella?" she was crying. She got to touch my hand before they reeled me away and I lost consciousness.

**A/N: Edward POV next! Please review!**


	11. Losing You

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Yes it was a dream **** sorry I confused you guys **

_She got to touch my hand before they reeled me away and I lost consciousness._

**(Edward's POV)**

I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't. How could I tell her that during that time I used to hunt people down and drain them? I had been talking to Carlisle about this at home but he had to leave for a surgery.

He told me to meet him there in an hour. So I put my headphones on and listened to Debussy until the hour was up. I drove slowly to the hospital thinking I should be with Bella right now. She may need me if she had a bad dream. But I can't. I can still see the hurt in her eyes when I ignored her question.

I can still hear the tears fall on the tile as she wept from the pain _I_ caused her. How could I do that? How could I hurt the love of my life? All she did was ask a stupid simple question and yet I didn't answer.

You're a coward that's why, a voice said in my head. I nodded in agreement to myself. I parked in the parking lot when a choked scream came from inside the hospital. Maybe this wasn't a good time. I froze at the steering wheel when a though entered my head, _Oh my god Bella_, it was Angela. I jumped out of the car and ran at human speed–which was hard because I want to be by her side in a flash–into the hospital.

"Bella?" I heard Angela sob out from the emergency room doors. I burst into the ER a little too late.

"Where's Bella? What happened?" I asked Charlie.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes, "We don't know. She was outside all scratched up and bleeding, yelling for me."

Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the chairs in shock. They didn't even blink they just stared at the floor. I looked up to see my sisters come in, "We heard what happened," Alice said. After questioning Charlie about the incident again they went to Emmett and Jasper and let them cry on them.

I felt like crying myself but vampires cry blood and that would just scare the hell out of Emmett and Jasper. They know about vampires but didn't know I was one of them. I paced back and forth desperately.

"Her hearts failing," I could hear Carlisle yelling from the room. I stopped and froze. "Paddles!" I could hear the jolt of Bella's body as they tried to bring her back. "Charged."

"Clear!" They did it again. And I let out a breath of relief when I heard the heart monitor start beeping again.

I sat down and stared at my hand wishing I could be with her right now. This is _my_ fault. If I would have stayed with her none of this would have happened. I covered my face with my hands in guilt. She probably hates me. She'll never want to see me again.

**(Bella's POV)**

My eyes fluttered open to a bright white light. At first I thought I was dead but then I realized I was in the hospital. This wouldn't be my first time I was here. I felt a light pressure on my hand making me turn and look.

It was Edward. I didn't know how I should react. I remember calling for his help but he never showed. He looked down sadly. At first I was confused at why his body was shaking but I soon figured out he was sobbing. Dry sobbing.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. I frowned, he's crying because of me. I hurt his feelings.

"Edward," my voice came out scratchy. He looked up at me sadly. My heart ached in my chest.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug, "I was so scared," he whispered into my ear.

"Just hold me," I whispered back. He was still sobbing a bit and he held on to me. "I'm sorry I scared you," I said after he stopped sobbing.

"Bella? What happened?" he asked, taking my face into his hands.

I told him about the dream and where I was when I woke up. "I'm not mad at you. I understand that I can't make you tell me. When you're ready I'm here. I know I should have been mad at you but all I could think was 'I'm going to die and I didn't have a chance to tell Edward I love him again.' I just wanted to see you and hold you and tell you that everything would be okay without me."

He had his head lying softly on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair, "No I wouldn't Bella. My life, my very existence is nothing without you, it's worthless. If you hadn't have made it tonight, I would have never forgiven myself."

He turned his head toward me and gazed into my eyes. I gazed back, "I love you. I don't ever want to lose you, ever." I looked at my feet and wiggled my toes in relief.

"I'm never leaving you again. Ever." I pulled on his arm, he leaned into my face knowing what I wanted and kissed me lightly on the lips. We continued kissing until he touched my shoulder making me wince. He pulled away, "Sorry."

I smiled, "It's worth it." He chuckled before my father and brothers came in.

"You scared the crap out of us! Don't ever scare us like that again," Emmett burst out as soon as he saw me awake.

I smiled, "I'll try." They all sat around me and asked the same thing Edward did. I retold the story to all of them.

"First it was talking now your sleepwalking," Charlie said. I smiled before yawning, "Okay well I think you need to rest. Do want one of us to stay here with you?" my father asked.

I looked up at Edward, "Can you stay with me?" he looked up at my dad for reassurance my dad nodded.

Soon they were all gone leaving Edward and I alone, slowly and painfully–although I didn't show it–I scooted over and patted the empty space next to me. He smiled and climbed in lying next to him. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

I stretched my arm across his stomach and noticed the stitched up cuts and bruises, "Okay honestly how bad do I look?"

I looked up at him, "Bad. You have tons of stitches and bruises. The worst ones were on your back. You lost so much blood you almost became paralyzed from the waist down."

I stroked his arm with my fingertips, "I almost lost you Bella. I'm not losing you again. Not for anyone or anything." I closed my eyes drifting to sleep, "Bella?"

I barely was awake to reply an "Hmm?"

He was stroking my hair making me sleepier, "I love you."

I smiled lightly, "I know." And I drifted into a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep. The kind of sleep that makes you energized in the morning.

I woke up alone in the hospital bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked for the one face I was looking for. I smiled brightly when I found it, "Morning."

He walked over to the bed, "Morning, love." I never get tired of hearing that. He bent down and tenderly kissed my lips.

I smiled against his lips, "What time is it?" I asked looking for a clock.

"It's nine in the morning," he said brushing his hand against my cheek.

A nurse walked in, _whoa he's hott_, she looked at me and faked a smile, _I can _so_ easily get this ugly one off his back._

Ouch. That hurt. I never considered myself pretty but not ugly either. I saddened a bit as I looked back at him, "You're beautiful. No matter how bruised up you are I'll always love you." I smiled up at him before wrapping my arms around his neck–stiffly–and kissing him passionately. The nurse was fuming and she couldn't understand what he saw in me.

Tell you the truth neither did I. but he told me he loved me and that's all that mattered. I was his soul mate; his other half. Together we were complete as one. We found what we needed in each other. And no stupid blonde, big breasted bitch was going to change that. I pulled away breathless, "I love you so much."

He smiled, "I know." She finally left the room although she left mad and disappointed. He probably just said that because she was here. He lifted my chin up with his forefinger, "You obviously don't see yourself clearly."

I pursed my lips at his words, "I never thought I was ugly but I never thought I was pretty either. I just see myself as…plain."

He shook his head, "You're not even close to any of those things. You're absolutely gorgeous Bella, grasp that."

I smiled lightly and touched his face, "You really know how to charm a girl, you know that?"

He chuckled turning his face to kiss the palm of my hand, "It's only the truth, love." He leaned in to kiss me; I pulled away a bit teasingly. He backed away a bit surprised I leaned in and lightly kissed his upper lip. Right when he started kissing me back I pulled away with a smile, "You really know how to torture a man."

I smiled wider, "Do I–." he crushed his lips on mine. I responded back immediately, running my fingers through his hair. He had his hand on the back of my head bringing my lips closer to his. Although they felt so smashed together I was wondering if they'd be like that forever. Which I wouldn't mind. He pulled away leaving me the only breathless one.

He gazed into my eyes as if searching my soul. I did the same; it felt as if our souls had somehow connected in that one kiss. I touched his lips softly with my fingertips. I brushed them along his face, his breathing quickened a bit.

"Uh-hum," someone cleared their throat. I dropped my hand and looked at the door, it was Carlisle. Edward sat beside me on the bed, "Sorry to interrupt but I came to tell you your status and when you can leave."

I smiled and nodded, "Its okay. So what's the status? And when can I leave no offense but I hate hospitals."

He chuckled and stood beside me, "Well you lost a lot of blood but we got it to stop. You've got a least 80 stitches on your body. We cleaned each wound carefully and because of that we're keeping you here until we take them off that way we know they don't get infected."

I groaned, "And how long is that?"

He looked at the floor, "At least a week," I winced, "And a half."

I looked up at Edward, "You think you can get my work for me and bring it here that way I have something to do?"

He kissed my forehead, "Of course. I'll get all our homework for two weeks. We can do it together here."

I frowned, "You need to go to school."

He shook his head, "I can't leave you. Remember my promise, plus no one would calm me down when someone pushes my buttons and thinks something bad about you."

I looked up at Carlisle, "He's helpless without me." They chuckled.

Edward was gazing down at me; I looked up sensing Carlisle wanted to tell me something, "Thank you."

I looked at him confused, "For what?"

He smiled, "For loving my son, he was miserable without you." Flashes of Edward before we met me filled my mind. He was always alone, empty inside. That's when I noticed his eyes they were red in Carlisle's mind. So that's what he was keeping from me.

Carlisle excused himself leaving me stunned. "Whoa," I said out loud.

Edward looked at me confused, "What?"

I kept staring at the door, "I just read Carlisle's mind!" Now that I think about it I had only tried to read Edward and Alice's mind. The others never occurred to me I guess. I just automatically assumed I couldn't read their minds.

"I thought you said you couldn't read our minds?" he seemed alarmed.

"Well I couldn't read yours or Alice's so I just assumed I couldn't read the rest of your family's thoughts," I confessed.

Edward smiled, "I see. You can't read our minds because we have a power unlike the rest of my family."

Wait, "So Alice has a power?"

He nodded, "She sort of gets visions. Sees the future."

I smiled, "Wow that's cool."

He chuckled, "Get some sleep."

I crossed my arms over my chest, painfully, and pouted, "I'm not sleepy. I've already slept enough."

He got in the bed and laid beside me, "You want me to sing you to sleep?"

I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his chest, "Yes, please." He wrapped his arms around me and sang me to sleep.

**A/N: I'm on vacation so hopefully I can post a chapter up faster than I used to. Please review!**


	12. You're Worth It

**Chapter 12**

_He wrapped his arms around me and sang me to sleep._

**(1 week & ½ later)**

He stayed with me all night and all day ever since. We did homework together and talked and _I_ slept while _he_ sang. They had already taken out all my stitches and I couldn't be happier to leave. Most of my bruises were gone and I didn't even have ugly scars.

By the time we left the hospital it was dark out. Edward waited for me in the waiting room, my brothers both had dates and my dad was at work so Edward was here. Which I was glad about I mean he is the love of my life and all. I walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist as we walked away.

I walked out and took a deep breath, "Yes! Freedom!" I yelled happily, he chuckled and put his arm around my waist again.

"Let's get you home," he opened the passenger door and I slipped inside. And soon we were off. It was quiet; I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

I was suddenly walking in a deserted town, "Bella," I turned around and smiled at Edward. But he wasn't Edward anymore. His face was changing and right when he was going to show his identity. He wrapped his hands on my neck and strangled me.

I jolted upright, my hands flying to my throat as I gasped in a gulp of air loudly. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I still couldn't breathe, "Ed–Edward?"

He quickly stopped the car at the side of the road. "Bella can you breathe?" If I could yell right now I'd tell him how stupid a question that is. He unbuckled me and quickly took me out of the car. I grabbed at my neck for air. "Bella you need to disconnect his connection. His physic connection," he soothed my hair.

I nodded and closed my eyes to concentrate. I could feel a black cloud of some kind around my head. I pushed it back as hard as I could. In seconds it was gone. I snapped my eyes open and took in air. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and lifted me into a sitting position.

He hugged me tightly and kissed the side of my head. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed. We still stayed in each others arms even after my breathing was in order.

"I know this is supposed to be romantic but really that was the stupidest question I've ever heard," I shook my head at it.

He laughed, "Sorry but it looked like you were just recovering from the dream. I needed to know if I had to take you out of the car."

I pulled away and crashed my lips against his, "I'm sorry. That was mean."

He shook his head with a smile, "It was true." He lifted me up and put me in the passenger seat. And we were off…again. But this time I made sure not to fall asleep. We finally got to my house; I got off and went straight to my room with Edward behind me.

Emmett and Jasper weren't home and my dad was knocked out. I got ready for bed and brushed my teeth before going back into my room. Edward was waiting for me on the bed. I got under the covers and positioned myself to go to sleep. He wrapped his arms around me from behind me.

I took his arm and hugged it to my chest, "Good night. I love you."

He kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine, "Night. Love you too." I backed a bit closer into his chest and laid my head on his arm. He turned my head to look at him. Our faces were inches apart. I gazed into his eyes and realized they were onyx color.

I pressed my lips into a line, "You haven't fed," I touched his face, "I'm sorry. I've been keeping you from feeding."

He gazed into my eyes, "You're worth it."

I shook my head, "No. You should go hunt. I won't let you stay here unless you feed."

He searched my eyes looking for some kind of emotion, "Are you afraid?"

My eyes went wide, "No! I just don't want to make you suffer with a scent."

He relaxed, "Fine. I'll be back in an hour."

He kissed the top of my head and jumped out my window. I got up and turned the radio on, _**"If you just realized what I just realized, we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another."**_

I stepped into the bathroom and took a shower. After I finished I blow dried my hair, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I stepped out and checked if Emmett and Jasper were home yet. They weren't. I _so_ don't want to know what they're doing.

I went back into my room and snuggled under the covers. Wait, can vampires even have sex? Definitely not a question I'm asking Edward it'll be too weird. Guess I'll find out when Emmett and Jasper get home not that I want those images in my head but I know that's what they'll be thinking about.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. Only to wake up at about two in the morning. "Shh Bella it's just your brothers go to sleep," Edward whispered. I turned around and smiled when I noticed his eye color was topaz again.

He was sitting down next to me so I put my head on his lap and he ran his fingers through his hair. It was quiet meaning my brothers were probably in bed again. I looked up at Edward and lifted my head, "Get in bed." He slid under the covers and got comfortable.

I laid my head on his chest and stretched my arm across his stomach. If my dad would have come in he'd probably think we had just had sex. He put his arm on my back sending shivers from the tip of my head to the tip of my toes.

"Edward?" Should I ask him?

"Hmm?"

I smiled, "Can I ask you something? It has to do with my brothers…and your sisters."

I looked up to see his reaction, "Okay, shoot."

I pursed my lips and propped myself up on my elbow, "Can vampires have sex?"

His eyes widened a bit, "Why would you…? Oh. I never even thought…"

I chuckled, "Obviously you don't know my brothers very well."

He smiled, "Yes we can but it'd be difficult with a human because we can easily break you. It's easier with one of our kind we don't risk the chance of killing our…mate."

I bit my lip, "So I'm guessing you guys can't reproduce."

He shook his head, "No. We can't." Wow, that means I'll never have kids. It's worth it I guess, he's worth it.

He lightly touched my face, "Did you want kids?"

I looked into his eyes and saw a touch of anger and hurt, "No. I never really planned that far ahead."

He looked away, "You don't have to lie Bella."

I grabbed his face lightly and turned his face toward me, "I'm not lying. I don't want kids. I don't _need_ them. As long as I have you I'm happy."

He took one of my hands and kissed it, "I love you."

I laid back next to him and hugged his middle, "I love you too."

"Enough questions for tonight. Get some sleep. You've had a long day," he brushed my hair out of my face. I fell asleep and woke up to someone kissing my lips.

I responded back as soon as I woke up. He pulled away with a smile, "Morning sunshine."

I stretched and smiled, "Morning."

He gave me another peck on the cheek, "You need to get ready. I'll be back to pick you up."

And he left out my window. I got up and got ready for school. As soon as I stepped outside a bad feeling erupted in my chest. Today wasn't going to be a good day. I took a deep breath and got into the waiting Volvo. "What's wrong?" Edward asked as soon as I sat down.

I faked a smile, "Nothing. Lets just get to school on time." Everything's wrong, I never have a day in peace. Something bad always has to happen. We were quiet the whole ride to school. I knew he'd feel awkward with the question from last night.

When we got to school my bad feeling got worse. Whatever was going to happen today was going to happen here. I passed through my first period classes nervous but without showing it. Edward and I walked into the lunch room and got our food.

Angela was with us, "Oh I forgot something. I'll be right back."

She walked out of the cafeteria and we sat down, "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Edward said facing me.

As soon as I opened my mouth, "Lock down! This is not a drill!" the intercom yelled out.

**A/N: OoO! Review please!**


	13. I'm Innocent I Swear

**Chapter 13**

_As soon as I opened my mouth, "Lock down! This is not a drill!" the intercom yelled out. _

Everyone was going crazy not knowing what to do. My heart raced, "Angela."

I took a step towards the door but Edward stopped me, "No. It's too dangerous."

"I can't leave her," I pressed. For the first time he gave me a very scary warning look, "Fine." He led us to a table as soon as he turned his back I ran to the door only to have it explode right next to me. I fell to the floor coughing.

A man in a mask walked in but he wasn't alone he was holding Angela with a gun to her head. Silent tears slid down her face. "Where's Isabella Swan?!" he yelled.

My eyes opened wide in surprise. Angela looked down at me, "Bella."

He turned to me, "You will come over here in five seconds or her head blows off."

He started counting down when he got to one, "Okay! Let her go." I got up and walked up to him. He threw Angela to the ground, "Get under the table with Edward."

He grabbed my hair roughly, "Ow!"

He put my back against his chest, "Shut up!" He yanked on it harder; I closed my eyes tight from the pain. I elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let go. I fell on my bottom in front of him. He pointed the gun at me angrily. I back up on my hands and heels in fear.

I backed up against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard the trigger and screams go off but didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and peeked up at him. I touched my face in relief and looked up at him confused.

He tried to pull it again but nothing came out. I got up angry and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain. I brought my knee up and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious. I rubbed the back of my head when the door burst open, "Police!"

My dad was in the front pointing the gun at me, "I'm innocent I swear." He brought the gun down and ran up to give me a hug, "Umm dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Can't breathe." He let go of me with an embarrassed chuckle.

A man in a bullet proof vest walked up to him, "Suspect is down."

My dad turned back to me, "What happened?" I gave him the short side of the story. Teachers were coming in to calm the students. I saw Edward hugging Angela but was looking at me the whole time. I saw Ben on the other side of the room looking frantically for Angela.

I walked up to him, took his hand and led him to Angela. Edward let go of her and gave her to Ben. She wept in his arms as the scene replayed in her head. I turned around and hugged Edward. "I thought I'd never see you again," I whispered into his chest.

He hugged me tighter, "So did I." Soon everyone went home and we appeared on the news. Plus there was no school tomorrow. After we each gave our statement we headed on home. I went home with Edward because my dad had to work on the case.

We went into my room out of instinct I guess. I sat on the bed Indian style in front of Edward. I put my hands in his and looked into his eyes _What really happened?_ I thought.

His eyes widened in surprise. I'm confused on why. I looked around the room alarmed, "What?"

He broke out a huge grin, "I just heard what you were thinking."

My eyes widened _No you didn't_.

"Yes I did."

I took my hands back, _How about now?_ He stayed silent, "How about now?" He shook his head, I smiled. "So are you ever going to tell me what really happened?" I asked. I got up and sat on his lap.

"I took the bullets out," he said simply like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wh–How?" I asked baffled.

"I took them out in vampire speed. No one noticed not even the guy," he was proud of himself. I can tell. I pulled my head away from his chest to look at him. He became very serious now, his smile fading.

I reached up and brushed my lips against his passionately. He tightened his arms around me. I reached up and touched his face lightly with my fingers. A new feeling spread through me of excitement and love.

Adrenaline rushed through me. Right when I would have made a big move and pulled him away from me emotionally he pulled away to breathe. My cheeks flushed as I caught my breath. I rested my head on his chest until the dizziness passed. When mu breathing came back in order I ran my fingertips up and down his arm.

"You saved my life," realization finally kicked in.

He rested his chin on the top of my head and hugged me closer to him, "I couldn't let you die Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you," he kissed the top of my head, "I love you and I don't ever want to lose you…ever."

I frowned a bit, "Your going to lose me."

He pulled away and looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I got off his lap and sat the way I was before. I looked down at my hands sadly, "I'm going to die sooner or later. And if the vampires don't suck me dry than I'm going to die of old age."

I looked up and saw his sad expression, "We're never going to be together forever Edward. Never." He covered his face with his hands, "Change me Edward," he looked up at me, "It's the only way we can be together forever."

He shook his head, "I can't Bella. I…I just…can't." I bit my lip to stop the flood of tears.

"Why? Why can't you?" my voice broke.

He looked into my eyes, "I can't make you a monster."

I shook my head, "You're not a monster." I leaned my forehead against his, "I want to be with you forever, not just today or next week or next year, but forever."

He nodded, "Okay I'll do it but not until I'm ready."

I shook my head, "You can't take your time. I'm dying. Every second I get closer. If you want to make me like you you've got to do it before it's too late. Plus I want to stay in my teens, like you, and that means you've only got a year."

He pulled away frustrated and got off the bed, "Bella. I can't end your life…at all."

I covered my face with my hands, upset, "Don't you see," I looked up at him, "You're not ending it completely. I'll be able to live a vampire life…with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

The tears rushed down my face, he rushed to my side, "Of course I do Bella. It's just…your making this difficult for me Bella."

Another flood of tears escaped my eyes, "Well I'm sorry that my being with you forever would be difficult for you." I got off the bed and slammed the bathroom door in his face.

"Bella! That's not what I meant! Open the door please," he yelled on the other side of the door. I slid against the door and sobbed into my knees. I knew I was overreacting but I wanted to be with him so bad. Why couldn't he do it?

It's not so hard. He knows I'll be fine when it's over. Because he doesn't want to see you hurting, the voice in my head answered back. I stopped sobbing and lifted my head up slowly. Edward was right in front of me looking sadder than ever. My lips trembled from all the hurt I was causing him and I was feeling.

I got up and jumped into his arms, "I'm sorry," I sobbed out. He tightened his arms around my waist and buried his face into my shoulder. His body shook and trembled in my arms or was that me? Nope definitely him. I sobbed in his shoulder softly. I pulled away and covered his mouth with mine.

The kiss tasted like tears but I didn't care. I kissed him with a need, a need to know he was there and not just a dream. I pulled him closer to me so that our bodies were against each other. I pulled away to catch my breath it's just kind of hard to cry and kiss at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," I was still crying.

He wiped the tears away with his thumbs, "No I'm sorry. I didn't say what I wanted to say right. Bella you're my whole being, the reason I'm still here. I promise I'll change you but not yet. You need to sleep."

He picked me up and got me under my covers. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I didn't complain I just snuggled closer to him. This is the closest we'll ever get, I thought. And to my surprise it didn't bother me…not one bit.

And I drifted to sleep but not a dreamless sleep. No of course not, can't give me one freakin good night sleep! I was walking through a forest, blade in hand of course like always, and stepped into an abandoned cottage. I stepped inside and quickly found the trap door under the carpet. I jumped in and looked around for him.

It was pitch dark but I kept walking. I entered a lair of some sort and stopped when I saw him at his desk. He turned around and I finally saw his face. "Hello Isabella. I've got a little gift for you." He pulled something oval shaped from under his desk and tossed it to me.

My heart started racing when I felt hair. I brought it up slowly to see it better. And suddenly I was screaming. And you can guess that's how I woke up. "Bella! Bella! Shh…it was just a dream!"

I looked down at my hands to find them empty. I was sobbing for the second time that night. He pulled me into his chest and rubbed soothing circles on my back. My whole body fiercely shook in his arms. He rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down.

"Edward?" I sobbed out.

"I'm right here love. I'm not going anywhere," he said into my ear. I pulled away to look at his face and started crying again. "What's wrong?"

I wiped the tears away, "I had a nightmare. I saw where he hides but I don't know where it's at."

I looked up at him in dread, "Not all my dreams come true right?"

He cupped my cheek in his hand, "No. Not all of them. Why?"

My heart ached and tears rolled down my face, "He threw me something in the dream."

He wiped my tears with his thumbs, "What?" I put my hands on the back of his head and slid them down to his shoulders. My head fell forward as I started crying again. "Bella what did he throw at you?"

I closed my eyes shut and started breathing heavily, "Your head."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	14. Vulnerable State

**Chapter 14**

_I closed my eyes shut and started breathing heavily, "Your head."_

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "That's not going to happen Bella. I promise," he whispered into my ear. I nodded into his chest and tightened my arms around him. I fell asleep crying into his chest. I woke up with that heavy feeling in your chest that you feel after you've cried a lot.

I took in a deep shaky breath and looked up at Edward. My eyes felt puffy and dry. He touched my face lightly as he gazed into my eyes.

_I probably look awful_, I thought.

"No you don't. You'll always be beautiful no matter what you look like," he kissed my forehead.

"You know it's rude to just read my mind without my permission," I joked with a small smile.

He smiled my favorite smile, "Sorry love but its tempting." He bent down and lightly brushed his lips against mine, "That and other things."

Did he mean…? I looked up at him confused, "Do you find me tempting…in that kind of way?"

He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek, "That's the second on my list."

"What's the first?" I asked curiously.

"Your scent," he brought his hand down to my throat and stroked it gently. I pursed my lips in a line my heart pounding louder but not from fear but because he was touching me somewhere he hadn't before. He pulled away and quickly looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be. I'm not scared of you."

He gazed into my eyes intently and smiled slowly, "I'm guessing what's second on mine is first on yours." I smiled back and gently laid my hand on his chest.

I moved my hand up and slid it behind his back. And I pulled him closer to me although I'm sure he actually moved closer because it's like pulling a boulder closer. A gorgeous, loving, caring boulder. I laid my head on his shoulder and lightly brushed my fingers on his chest.

I thought back to my dream trying to remember the place. I still remember I just don't know where it is. The place was beautiful though, it was very green. I closed my eyes and tried to remember some sort of detail that would help me know where it is.

But nothing came to mind. There was nothing to help me know where it's at. We went back to school and most of the kids were shaken up. No one would believe what happened here. This is a small town nothing bad like that ever happens here. Actually nothing ever happens here. I was surprised when I saw a video of the guy trying to shoot me on the news.

Don't they have to ask permission to put that up first? "I've got bad news," my dad announced to all of us at the table. "He's escaped."

I looked at him panicked, "What? But how?" Emmett wrapped his arms around me to calm me down.

"We don't know. One minute he was there and then he was gone." Jasper joined Emmett and they were both hugging me. Their thoughts flooded my head. My head felt like it was going to burst from all the thoughts I was picking up on.

I pushed away from them roughly, "Shut up! Shut up!" I ran upstairs and closed the door quickly to my room. I ran to an empty corner of my room and grabbed at my head fiercely trying to make them go away.

I felt like I was going crazy. I sunk into the corner trying to make it all go away. I could feel and hear the pain of fights going on in other houses. I was crying from all the pain in my head and heart. I could feel what they were feeling because I was at a vulnerable state.

My door opened, Emmett and Jasper came rushing to my side. They stopped in front of me and looked at me in pain and pity. They reached out for me but I pulled away, "Don't touch me!" I looked around crazily and stood up cautiously, "I," I was sobbing, "I can hear everyone's thoughts. I can," I let out a sob, "feel what they're feeling. And it–it hurts."

My dad was standing at the doorway, a tear rolling down his cheek. I sunk back in the corner and wrapped my arms around my knees. I closed my eyes tight and felt someone's heart break. I started sobbing louder. "Bella?" I looked up to see Edward coming towards me.

I stood up quickly and back myself into the corner. "No. Don't. I…I can't…" I was breathing heavily while choking out sobs. I placed my hand over my heart. It felt like I had experienced a thousand heartbreaks at once. He looked at me with the same expression as my family. I winced at the thoughts running in my head. The room started to spin, my brain pounded against my head. I tightly gripped on the sides of my head and passed out.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was running to Bella's house as soon as I got the call from Charlie. I entered the house to hear her loud sobs. I stayed at the doorway as my frozen heart shattered at her painful figure. "Bella?" I asked confused at what was happening.

She looked up at me as I walked towards her. I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes and features. She stood up quickly and backed into the corner. "No. Don't. I…I can't…" she sobbed at me making me stop a couple feet away from her. She placed her hand over her heart in pain. And started sobbing louder.

Her breathing started coming fast when she looked up at me again. What was she seeing? Did I look confused? Scared? Worried? Or sad? I know I'm feeling all those things but which one was showing on my face. She gripped at her head strongly and started to fall. I caught her before she did.

I looked at her face and found her unconscious. "What's going on? Will someone please explain this to me?" they all stayed quiet but I could see exactly everything that had happened as if I was watching a movie. I was reading Emmett's thoughts loud and clear. She's vulnerable. I set her on the bed and held her tighter.

She needs to be protected. Her family gathered around us with a painful look. "She'll be fine. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to her," I whispered, looking down at her. They all left us alone as I gathered her in my arms and held her close.

"Everything will be fine love. You can't let the thoughts control you. You've got to fight it. Be strong like the girl I know," I whispered in her ear. Her body shook a bit then became still again.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Be strong," a voice echoed in my head. I closed my eyes and concentrated on blocking the thoughts away. I fought as hard as I could until they were completely gone. I took a deep breath in relief. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to find myself in Edward's arms.

He looked down at me and smiled. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry. For everything."

He moved his head to kiss my cheek, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I know what happened." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He looked back and lightly touched my face. I ran my fingers through my hair above his ear before brushing my lips lightly against his.

I pulled away a thought–or a question actually–occurring to me, "How can you coop with that? Hearing a million thoughts at the same time?"

He shook his head, "I can't. I just ignore all of it. But I can't feel what they're feeling. You're not supposed to but because you were at such a weak vulnerable state you could feel what others were feeling."

We went downstairs happily even if my family looked glum. I walked behind Emmett in the chair he sat on and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to scare you," I said looking at my brother and father. They walked around the table and joined in the hug.

After a while we pulled away and went back to what we were doing before. I sat on Edward's lap on the couch. We were watching _Queen of the Damned_. We as in me, Edward, and Emmett. We were watching the love scene when a vision popped in my head.

"Eww! Emmett! I _so_ don't need to _see_ your sex life," I yelled at him. The vision was of him and Rosalie. I turned to Edward, he was frozen. It looked like he wanted to be sick. Can vampires get sick? Not that I know of.

Emmett opened his eyes in alarm and quickly excused himself. I stared at him surprised then looked back at Edward. He stared at the screen intently, I looked at the scene to see the same love scene happening.

I wonder what he's thinking. I snuggled into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me but knew he never stopped looking at the screen. Is he a virgin? Maybe that's why he's watching closely. Or could he be enjoying it?

I can't blame him its pretty intense but I've seen more on _'Underworld: Revolution'_. I really wanted to ask him but I didn't know how. I wrapped my arms around his middle and looked at the screen. I was dozing off when I heard a loud crash from upstairs. I immediately jolted up, "What was that?"

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update…its just I don't have a lot of time to do this one because I have to type from my notebook and it takes longer. Please Review!**


	15. My Destiny Not Yours

**Chapter 15**

_I immediately jolted up, "What was that?"_

I didn't wait for his answer. I jumped up and ran up to Emmett's room first. He wasn't there so I looked out the window to see him driving away from the house. I walked to Jasper's room and knocked.

I could see what was happening in the room. "Hello!! This house has rules you know! Rated pg-13 _only_!! Gosh what is it with you guys!" I shook my head and went downstairs. Edward wasn't on the couch. I turned around and jumped, "Gosh, have you been behind me the whole time?"

He smiled before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me outside. "I think we should leave before it gets loud in here."

"But what about Charlie?" I asked looking at the front door.

"He left an hour ago. Obviously someone wasn't paying attention."

I rolled my eyes and got into the Volvo, "So where are we going?"

He got in and started driving off, "To a place I go to when I'm down."

"So you go there all the time then," I joked around.

He didn't exactly get the extent of my joke, "No actually. I haven't been there since we started going out." He turned to smile at me.

I smiled back happily, "So is this place far?"

He shrugged, "Not when I run there but in the car it's pretty far."

"So then let's run there–or rather you run there–it'd be fast right? Or do I make you go slower?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you want me to take us running? Because I will," He's so cute!

"Yes the cars just slowing us down."

He smiled widely and parked the car on the side of the road. I barely unbuckled myself when he had me out the car and on his back. I buried my face into his shoulder blade and felt the wind blow my hair back. He gently got me off his back and laid me on the soft green grass. I propped myself on my elbow and looked down at his laying figure.

I could see hints of sparkles in his skin. I stared at his face in awe, lightly touching it with the tip of my fingers. "You're so beautiful. How can you not see that?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm only like that from the outside," he seemed upset.

"No. You're beautiful inside and out. And you do have a soul Edward. If you didn't you wouldn't be undead. I think that if you didn't have a soul your body wouldn't be able to move let alone feel."

He gazed intently into my eyes and lightly smiled, "You're smart. You know that?"

I smiled back, "I've kind of noticed." I looked around and looked at the beauty around me, "This is where you come? It's beautiful. Why even bother to see me?"

He brought my face down to look at him, "You're way more beautiful. I love you and I'll never stop loving you."

I smiled down at him and looked around again. I saw an open path and stood up, "Come on. Lets take a walk." He quickly stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist before we started walking.

We walked for a while just following the path before something seemed familiar, "Are we walking in circles?" I asked looking around.

"No. Why?" I stopped and look at familiar trees. I broke away from Edward and left the path and walked through the familiar trees. "Bella?" I ignored him and kept walking. I froze at the edge of the –apparently– hill we were on and froze.

My breath caught in my throat. "What's wrong?"

I pointed at what was in my dream–the cottage, "This is the place. He's hiding in there." I started to panic, "We have to leave Edward. Before they find us. Before they find you! I can't let the nightmare come true!" I pulled on his arm frantically and started dragging him away. He didn't seem to want to leave, "Edward," I pleaded looking into his eyes with my tear filled ones, "Please," I begged.

He looked back and nodded, "Okay lets go." He swung me on his back and he took off running. I felt like crying. Not only did I ruin our special moment but I just destroyed the vision of this being our meadow.

He quickly got me into the passenger seat and drove fast away. "I'm sorry. I ruined everything," I whispered looking down at my hands.

He shook his head, "Bella. You didn't ruin anything. You just helped all of us get our plan into action so this can all be over with."

Wait who's 'us'? "Us?" I asked. That's when realization–once again–dawned on me, "No. None of you are helping. This is my destiny not yours."

"Bella, you'll die if you go in there alone," he had a point.

But no I can't, "So then be it. Maybe it's my destiny to die trying to save the world from evil but it's not yours or anyone else's."

He slammed his hand on the steering wheel, "No it's not! And I'm not letting you die. We are going to help and that's final!"

I had never seen him mad before but I wasn't weak like you think. I stood my ground, "No. Edward I love you but this is something I have to do alone." We were already parked in front of my house. I quickly got out, slammed the car door, and got inside.

"Bella?" it was my dad, "What's wrong?"

I stopped at the staircase and turned to look at him, "I found the place. And I _will_ be doing this alone. Whether any of you like it or not." I turned around ran upstairs and into my room. I got the blade and ran back downstairs.

"How are you going to get there?" Edward asked from the living room.

I paused. How was I going to get there? I didn't even see where it was at. "You're taking me," I commanded.

"Not unless you accept our help," gosh he's so hard to bargain with.

"Who's 'our'?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"All of us," my dad said as he stood up from the couch.

I shook my head, "No. Your human you won't last a second out there."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Your human too Bella. Don't forget that."

I know ugh! "But this is my destiny, my job, not yours," I had totally forgotten Edward was here.

"We're helping and there's nothing you can do about it," Edward said in a firm voice.

I bit my lip as I thought it over, "Fine. But if things get too rough you better get at out of there no matter what happens to me." I stalked off to the car and waited for him to open the door.

"We're not going in the car. I gave your dad directions but we need to get there fast. We're running," I put my blade in the inside of my jacket before he swung me on his back–again. My arms are going to hurt if we keep doing this.

I closed my eyes and prayed for everything and everyone to come out okay. We got there in a matter of minutes. I jumped off, ready, and stalked my way to the cottage. Everyone else stayed behind. They had already formed a plan of their own.

I silently opened the cabin door and crept inside. I took the blade out and held on to it firmly. I opened the secret passage way and jumped in. It was pitch black. I stood still waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they did, I saw the familiar tunnel I had seen in my nightmares.

I slowly walked in and stopped in front of a door. This looked nothing like the door of the office I saw _him_ in. I silently opened it but didn't see anything. My heart sped in my chest when I finally saw three hungry vampires coming my way.

"Shit." They lunged at me; I drew the blade out and stabbed the first in the heart. When I pulled it out the tip of the blade was flamed up. The vampire quickly–like a puff of air–turned into ash.

The other two stopped to look at their friend before lunging at me again; I turned, with the blade sticking out, and cut them clearly in half. They turned to ash as well. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and continued walking down the–now–room. I stopped in front of–a now–familiar door and kicked it open.

"About time you showed up Isabella," it was the same voice as the one in the dream.

"Better late than never," great now I can't come up with decent comebacks.

"Yes better if you die now then never die at all," uh-oh. I looked around the room to see at least 15 to 20 vampires waiting to be fed. "It was nice seeing you," he waved his hand indicating for _all_ of them to attack.

They made a circle around me zooming in on there prey like a lion. I held onto the blade tighter and brought it in front of me. The thing is one of the vampires _behind_ me jumped on my back and bit my neck. I pulled him off and stabbed him with the blade.

That's when everyone started attacking. I ducked as two from the front jumped at me. They ended up attacking their buddies behind me. I ran past them and toward the exit. There were four vampires blocking the door now causing the others to slow down. I quickly climbed up the ladder and closed the pathway.

When I looked up my eyes widened at the swarming vampires in the cottage. The ones that lunged got killed right away. Making the others think twice before lunging at me. I took that as an escape route and ran out of the cottage.

I tripped on my way out and landed on my hands and knees. I turned around to see them coming at me.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
